Talk:Nala's father
Finally, after 22 years, it revealed the existence of Nala's Father. CONFIRMED: Mufasa is Nala's Father In The Lion Guard, ''Rafiki says "That is not Kion! That is Nala's father, Kion's grandfather! When he was a cub!". Knowing that Kion's grandfather is Mufasa (since he his Simba's son), and that he is one of the only two adult males in the pride (in the movie), he has to be her father. The evidence is in the quote said by Rafiki! Along with that, during an interview at a reuinion in 2004, Roger Allers and Rob Minkoff (directors of the movie), when asked said that Nala's father was either "'Scar or Mufasa'". This is proof! Directors said either Scar or Mufasa, and Rafiki in ''The Lion Guard ''clearly said "Kion's grandfather". This shows that Nala's father is indeed, Mufasa. Of course to us humans that can be cringe-worthy, and speculated further to Ni, since he looks a lot like her. However, knowing the above facts, there is nothing else to be said. Some say that Simba and Nala were betrothed for a closer bloodline- like the Egyptians did. Besides, in real prides there are usually only one adult male in a pride, so to have more than two at a time is unrealistic. Mufasa, being the king and leader of the pride, even has the full mating rights with the lionesses. Going over all of this, what is there to argue? Directors said one of the brothers, and Rafiki said Mufasa. Some of you may still be unconvinced, so here's a few things to think about: *Nala and Simba are half-siblings, yet they still become mates and have both Kiara and Kion (Kopa). Why? Well, Simba was the true king at the end, and Nala did not want to mate with Scar (as seen in the broadway show and the deleted scene "Madness of King Scar"). By the time they find eachother out in the jungle, they are both adults and mature. Neither of them know that they are half-siblings either. *Why would Scar want Nala as his mate if he were his daughter? Yes, its true that in his musicle number in the broadway and cut scene "''Madness of King Scar" he says that he wants her to be his mate, and he says "those feminisities" refering to her slim body, muscular legs, hunting skills, personality and unique coat shade which is what makes her so attractive to him. But if he were his daughter, would he really be that insane to mate with her? *Why would Scar spare her? Yes, its true that he- in a real ride- would most likely have killed her so any cubs born to him would be of his lineage, but didn't in the movie. If she really were his daughter, he may not have killed her in a real pride to preserve his lineage. But it could be that he was planning to 'have' her when she was older. *Rafiki literally confimed it was Mufasa! The directors Roger and Rob said "Either Scar or Mufasa". ::Just because he is referred to as "Kion's grandfather" doesn't mean that he's Mufasa. People can have multiple grandparents. Not to mention that Rafiki only ever refers to Mufasa by name when speaking to Kion, and he didn't say "Simba and Nala's father, Kion's grandfather," which would have made more sense than simply saying "Nala's father." Even saying "Simba's father" would have made more sense, considering he's the king and the reason Kion is the leader of the Lion Guard. ::Further, it is extremely doubtful – nigh impossible – that Mufasa is her father, because former Disney CEO Michael Eisner has stated that The Lion King is a metaphor for human behavior; therefore, incest is considered inappropriate in that universe. Major script changes, such as Kovu being Scar's son, were changed because of this. ::That being said, any "this would have happened in nature" arguments are moot. For one, Eisner has stated that the lions model after human behavior, and for another, it's a fictional story. Do baboons really hold up baby lion cubs to be the next monarch? Do hyenas really speak Spanish? To say that Mufasa is Nala's father because "it would have happened in nature" is silly. ::Long story short, there is zero proof that Mufasa is Nala's father. As a matter of fact, there's more evidence against the theory than for it. That being said, please do not bring this argument up again. The article is not changing. Thanks. --'Honeyfur' 20:45, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Quick note: If Nala were Mufasa's cub, then wouldn't she be the leader of the Lion Guard? Even more reason to doubt this theory. --'Honeyfur' 20:49, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I see what you are saying, and I understand. I won't bring it up, however I just want to make a few remarks to that: Who else could Kion's grandfather be? And in ways it could make sense for Rafiki to say "Kion's grandfather" rather than "Simba's father" since Bunga thought that the drawing was Kion, so relating Kion to his grandfather. He even says "Grandfather Mufasa" a lot. Thanks. MouseCare101 (talk) 23:01, April 22, 2016 (UTC) :::People have multiple grandfathers: their father's father and their mother's father. "Kion's grandfather" isn't restrictive to Mufasa. And by "Simba's father," I meant putting that in place of "Nala's father," not "Kion's grandfather." --'Honeyfur' 23:17, April 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Ohhhh X3 forgot about the mother's father thing for some reason :P But... By saying "Kions grandfather", that means Nala's father would have to be Mufasa or Sarabi's grandfather. However the directors did say Mufasa of Scar being her father, narrowing it down to Mufasa. MouseCare101 (talk) 00:54, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :::By saying "Kion's grandfather," Rafiki is referring to either his father's father or his mother's father. In this case, he clearly specifies that it is Nala's father, not Simba's. This new character's relationship to Mufasa is not made clear. :::Now, I'd like to put this argument to rest. Nala's father is clearly meant to be a new character, as Ford Riley has made numerous comments about how he wants to expand the lore and universe of The Lion King. Anyway, only official information can go up on the articles. Feel free to make a blog post about the subject if you feel so strongly about it. :::As a side note, please do not remove previous replies. Thanks, and happy editing! --'Honeyfur' 01:24, April 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm very happy that they finally made Nala's Father, because we always thought he was either Mufasa or Taka. But what I didn't like is that they made him like a Kion-clone. They could have gived him a name, personality or something, but no, they just decided to leave him as a Kion-clone, it get's me so mad! ~ (talk) 12:22, May 2, 2016 (UTC) I want to see Nala's father in The Lion Guard season 2. I hope he is alive.